wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dilljt
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Picture I found this amazing photo of the Jesus and Paul of $cientology that I posted for everyone to write captions for on Write A Caption. But, this does not mean the image cannot be used for anything else...(go to Write A Caption and scroll to the bottom)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:17, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Michael Vick Sorry, I haven't been able to log in much lately in order to do my MC duties. Anyway, Your article made it and will be featured, but Obamammamia! has to go up foirst for a period of at least a week. I hope your cool with that. Keep it truthy! --Not MC Esteban™ 19:52, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Congrats, Michael Vick is now on the Main Page. Truthily, --Not MC Esteban™ 23:13, 27 October 2007 (UTC) F U Media Relation School Since Oral Roberts is in the news recently, I was able to find an interesting picture, which you might be able to use for your F U School: "Image:PrayingHandsOralRobertsU.jpg"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 9 October 2007 (UTC) S.S. Space Yacht I feel this deserves its own page. Especially with that picture. Elron's retirement can talk about all his cabana boys. But the boat...the boat needs its own page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :I know you were dying to say "Tom Cruise" and "cockswain" in the same sentence! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::I posted a link to this page on the Main Page, keep up the good work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Barry Bonds Card Too funny! Did you make it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Congratulations! You're quoted in a ton of major newspapers around the country! Go to google news and search for wikiality.com... Yours in truthiness, --MC Esteban™ 01:29, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Elron Pic One of your images, Image:L.Ron Hubbard3.jpg doesn't seem to be working, did you want it deleted?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Cheers on your first featured article! I hope you enjoy wearing the crown as our new Mrs. Colbert. :) --thisniss 07:18, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Fixed Bald Travolta pic Sorry it took so long, I finally got around to fixing that Travolta pic: * Image:BaldTravolta2.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 9 July 2007 (UTC) July 3 I just went over to IMDb, and today is Tom Cruise's birthday!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Just an FYI --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:06, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Bald Travolta Here's where I found the picture: http://icydk.com/2006/08/30/woa-john-travolta-is-seriously-going-bald/ Bald Travolta Picture Do you remember where you got the bald travolta picture? I feel it may be the only thing holding your page back (due to the E! watermark). If you want, I can crop it for you, just tell me where the original is.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Katie Holmes is...? If Tom Cruise is the Christ of $cientology, wouldn't that make Katie Holmes the Mary Magdalene of $cientology? Just asking.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:14, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Your Pages Citizen! You have done a lot of work on quite a few pages, have you considered trying to get them featured on the Main Page? If you would like to get them voted on, post them here. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:32, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Meatloaf As meatloaf is a pure American meal, did the popularity of it have anything to do with the decimation of the buffalo population?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Henry Ford We have a tag for CEOs called "ceo", you use it like you would any other tag, but without the quotation marks. Check Template to see how to use one, and if you have any questions, drop me anote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:09, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Serial Killers Hiya. I noticed your work on the Serial Killers page and wanted to tell you I feel this page has great potential to become a Featured Word if you want to put more work into it. Right now, it is funny, and it does contain some wikiality:truthiness, but I feel you can push it further in terms of the satire. While you connect with some of the themes of The Stephen Colbert Experience, I believe you can move deeper in those directions. For example, what does it mean to say that stem cells scientists are serial killers? What about Darwin? Why do these people make the list, while others don't? And while you have done an important service in alerting us to the fact that the Quaker Oats Man is not a cereal killer, are there perhaps some other groups and/or individuals that should be cleared of these charges (e.g., Our Troops, abortion clinic bombers, Darth Cheney, others?) I am just throwing out suggestions because you seem to know what you are doing, and to have a feel for where you want this article to go. If you plan to continue working on it, you might want to put an "Under Construction" tag on it to let folks know it's not done. Once you feel ready, if you are interested in doing so, you can put it on Sound Advice to get feedback on the article. This is the first step in our process for nominating articles for featuring on the Main Page. Right now, I would say that the only really weak link in the article is "The Killers" link. Why do they make your list? Who are they to Stephen, what makes them particularly worthy of mention here? Unless you can make an obvious connection to The Stephen Colbert Experience, we tend to be wary of band-related edits - perhaps even a bit paranoid. But you should know that we have had way too much music industry shilling/wikilobbying on our site, so this question will come up and you shouldn't take it personally. We just want to make sure that people are contributing to the Wikiality.com tubes for the love of Stephen and The Baby Jesus, rather than to secretly sell crappy records. You know? Anyway, if you have questions or need help with anything, please let me know. You can leave a message for me here or at my talk page. Welcome to the Wikiality.com internets tubes.--thisniss 20:25, 5 June 2007 (UTC)